


The Upgrade

by ink_writes16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvel oneshots, Sad with a Happy Ending, they reunite :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Bucky manages to avoid being found until one night, with no warning, he shows up in Tony's kitchen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a mini version of this in the comments on a Pinterest pin and people seemed to like it so.

Tony sighed and rubbed his temples as he made his way through the dark and to the kitchen. He flipped a switch and reached for a glass but stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

“Barnes…”

Bucky didn’t say anything but held his arm out toward the billionaire. Tony turned to look at him.

“Need an upgrade?”

Bucky hesitated. “I dunno how to fix it.” His voice was course and when he finished talking he pursed his lips like he’d said something he regretted. Tony glanced at the gun on the table. 

“Are you threatening me?” Tony had a suit on standby but was sleep deprived and really didn’t want to get into a fight with him. “You’re a friend of Steve’s; I don’t mind helping.”

He was a little surprised when Bucky shook his head.

“Stay there. I’ll go get my tools.” 

He came back a few moments later with a few tools and parts. 

“So,” Tony started. “If you’re not threatening me, then what’s it there for?”

Bucky studied him as he started working. “You aren’t going to try to kill me?”

Tony shook his head. “No. Sorry about that.”

“‘S okay. I get it. And you and Steve?”

“Still have to talk,” Tony shrugged, switching tools. “Wanna tell me what the gun’s for? It’s hard to believe I’m not being threatened.”

“Would you still help me if I was threatening you?”

Tony watched his face for a moment. “Yeah. But not because you were threatening me.”

Bucky sat in silence for a while. “When I was with HYDRA, if I was with someone else I was required to give them a weapon so they had the control.” Tony paused and looked up at him. “Not that they didn’t have a weapon on them but...it was a forced vulnerability.”

Tony paused and sighed. He had nothing to say so he didn’t say anything. Which they were both okay with. After a while, Tony sat back, tossing a tool onto the table.

“Done.”

Bucky toyed with the mechanics; curled his fingers, rolled his shoulder, and bent his elbow. Then without another word he stood and turned to leave.

“Barnes.”

When he looked at Tony, he panicked slightly at the gun but realized the billionaire was giving it to him. 

“You need a place to stay for the night? I got a few spare rooms or couches.”

Bucky debated in his mind and sighed. “Sure.”

“Come with me.”

Tony led him to a guest bedroom, showed him the bathroom, told him what he needed to know and that if he had questions to ask FRIDAY.

Bucky looked around the room and sat at the edge of the bed. 

_ That won’t do. _

Two windows and a door. He stood in each corner. Finally deciding on the one where he could see all the exits and more, he slid down the wall and let his eyes close. 

And for the first time in decades, he slept through the night.

* * *

“Where is he?” Bucky sat up and looked around, disoriented. 

“In there.”

The voices were coming from outside the door. The door to the room  _ he _ was in. 

“But be careful. He seemed really jumpy last night.”

A pause. The doorknob started turning. 

There was nowhere Bucky could hide. 

The door inched open and Bucky tensed. 

He caught the eyes first. Striking blue eyes, vaguely familiar. He relaxed. 

“Steve…”

“Hey, Buck.” Steve opened the door further and came into the room slowly. “Tony told me you were here, I…hope that’s okay.” 

Bucky nodded and stood. They looked at each other for a moment. He moved fast, pulling Steve into a hug, hiding his face against his friend’s shoulder. Steve was surprised but quickly recovered. He pulled Bucky closer, hugging him tighter. 

“I really missed you, Stevie.”


End file.
